


The rayquaza attacks

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: another spinoff about some attacks that ocurred when paullie was a fellow pokemon trainer





	1. 1st day, 5 days before the attack.

Meanwhile at Hoenn, in a lab, a shiny haunter was making a research about some previous events such as miyamoto´s encounter with mew or mr.fuji´s experiments…  
While doing his job, he encountered with a scientist.  
Scientist: researching about kanto,right?  
Haunty: clearly yes, my hometown is full of events.  
Scientist: I know, I know, but hey, the space center of mossdeep city are telling about a meteor coming to the region  
Haunty: a meteor?  
Scientist: that girl that you had as a trainer will love it.  
Haunty:yes…but.  
Scientist: oh c´mon, what will happen next.  
Haunty: how about the weather?  
Scientist: what do you mean?..nevermind, see you tomorrow.  
As scientist go away.  
Haunty looked at some pamphlet about shamouti island.


	2. 2nd day, 4 days before the attacks.

Haunty was with a 10 yr old paullie at lilycove city , she was eating a bluk berry.  
Haunty: Paullie…I have something to say.  
Paullie:say what?, I know about the meteor  
Haunty: is not about that!, it’s this!  
Haunty showed the pamphlet to paullie  
Paullie: the shamouti festival!, awesome!  
Haunty: the festival will be in the next months.  
Paullie: alright, I want to be the trainer for the trial, im god at this.  
Haunty: well, at least theres no chosen one, hey, can I show you something at the lab.  
Paullie: sure!, but, you didn’t notice that the sun brighting a lot?  
Haunty: yes, I noticed that, something seems wrong, any way lets go.  
And they went to the lab  
Paullie: you know what I saw at the forest?  
Haunty: tell me.  
Paullie: I saw some bug-catchers listening to a dustox wearing a party hat.  
Haunty: and what he just said the dustox.  
Paullie: before that, they asked me if I want to listen the word of the scribe dustox, I said yes, then the dustox said some stuff  
Haunty: weird.  
Then they arrived at the lab.  
Haunty: pretty cool.  
Paullie went to the haunty´s research.  
Paullie: wow, I didn’t know that cloning pokemon was a thing.  
Haunty: of course it is.  
Paullie: that´s why im telling you that I want to catch´em all.  
Haunty: I remember that you caught your first legendary:giratina, during the near apocalypse of ´09.  
Paullie: good times, the second one was dialga…  
Then she noticed some three colored orbs.  
Paullie: what are those!  
Haunty: these are the three orbs that contained the ultimate power of the weather trio: groudon,kyogre and rayquaza, these orbs are used to control those pokemon, but don’t touch them because you can fuse with its power.  
Paullie: I know about those legendaries.  
Haunty: that doesn’t mean that you had to know everything, also, did you phonecalled paul and your parents?  
Paullie: yes, also I phonecalled Eldain, Howard and my dog:jerky.  
Haunty: that´s great, now let´s if my analysis are correct about this, meanwhile you can go outsi-  
Paullie: it started to rain a lot  
Haunty looked shocked at the window.  
Haunty: oh no..  
Paullie: now what?  
Haunty: maybe there´s something wrong with the orbs, maybe i´ll send this to the space centre.  
Paullie: or maybe is just the legendaries preparing from another battle.  
Haunty: ANOTHER BATTLE!?, this is inpossible, well, i´ll send to the space centre right now.


	3. 3rd day , 3 days before the attacks.

Paullie was at the lilycove city mall, hiding from the rain, she was eating some berries.  
But meanwhile, Haunty was at the space center analyzing the orbs with the scientist.  
Haunty: if my theories are correct, I think that the orbs and the legendaries are making this.  
Scientist: does that mean?  
Haunty: another legendary battle  
Scientist: what would happen next?  
Suddenly the goons from the team magma appeared.  
Goon1: stop right there!  
Scientist: not you guys again  
Goon2: we came here to steal this red orb!  
Haunty: oh no, you can´t  
Then the team aqua goons appeared.  
Aquagoon: we are going to take this blue orb!  
Then the goons looked at each other.  
Goons: morons!  
Haunty: oh goddamn give us those orbs now!  
Aquagoon: we need this for archie.  
Magmagoon: we need this for maxie.  
Aquagoon: so you guys, we´ll encounter again at sootopolis city in the next 3 days.  
Then the goons go away.  
Scientist: oh no, they stole the blue and red orb!  
Haunty: well at least they don’t stole the green orb  
Scientist: oh god…  
Haunty: now we are gonna play the waiting game.


	4. 4th day, 2 days before the attacks.

The regis were at Pacifidlog town, spending the day with the humans.

Regice: regice reeegice(somethings wrong)  
Regirock: regirock?(what)  
Regice: regi-regi-regice(the red and blue giants will attack)  
Regirock: REGI!(WHAT)  
Regice: regi-regi!(what are we going to do?!)  
Regirock: rock(we must tell regigigas about this!)  
Regice:regi!  
Registeel(insert something in german here)


	5. 5th day, 1 day before the attacks.

Haunty was now at the laboratory with May.  
Haunty: the boy you are worrying about isn´t going to end into this catastrophy!.  
May: its my friend!  
Haunty: I don’t care about your friend, please don’t take this, you´ll be in trouble!  
Haunty saw that may took the green orb.  
Haunty: first this and then the meteor, oh god.


	6. The day of the attacks.

Hoenn was in danger, the two legendaries started to fight, also maxie and archie started to fight due to the possession of those orbs, the regis and also regigigas went to sootopolis city.  
Paullie and haunty were also at that city.  
Paullie: another groundon vs kyogre battle.  
Haunty: this is..unbelievable.  
Haunty heard the catastrophe,people screaming, the roars of the pokemon and those people possessed by the orbs.  
Haunty saw that those two leaders from both teams attacking with some powerful moves, but he saw Brendan standing still and may crying holding that green orb.  
Haunty: BRENDAN, LOOK OUT!  
May screamed and hold the orb too tightly than a explosion appeared, haunty hugged paullie.  
Paullie: haunty, the meteor.  
Haunty saw the meteor coming through sootopolis,but that beam destroyed it, that explosion made the two people and the two pokemon  
Paullie saw what happened; she saw may, but a fusion of her and rayquaza, she only heard the organ playing this song:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1lOI0wZv30&t=70s

Haunty stared at her and looked at may.  
Haunty: May,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!, dropped Brendan immediately!  
May dropped Brendan.  
Paullie: are you okay?  
Brendan: yes, im fine.  
May float in the middle, then in the clouds, rayquaza appeared.  
Haunty: not you…  
Rayquaza: You fools, you think this fight will fix this, you foolish humans and pokemon, you´ll suffer my power, everyone just hurted my home, and i´ll never tolerate this, BOTH OF YOU´LL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!.  
Then rayquaza mega-evolved into mega rayquaza, then he shocked the magma and aqua leaders and groudon and kyogre, maxie and archie turned back to normal, the red and blue orbs returned, the rival legendaries fainted.  
Haunty: you monster, you can’t do that!  
Paullie used her master ball to capture the legendaries.  
Haunty: paullie, the catch is for later,okay?  
Paullie:ok.  
Mayquaza smirked.  
Mega-Rayquaza: now humans, you´ll met your fate.  
The megaray and mayquaza went away.  
Haunty: oh no.  
Brendan: Haunter, Look!  
Haunty went towards Brendan, there was an alien-like pokemon.  
Paullie: is he ok?  
Haunty: yes, we have to bring him to the space centre, but we have to stop that pokemon!  
Paullie: ok.  
Paullie pulled out her timerball, and release dialga.  
Dialga: what happened?  
Haunty: rayquaza is at it again.  
Paullie: c´mon,lets go!  
Paullie,Brendan and haunty went with dialga and flew away.  
But they witnessed the worst, Mega-rayquaza and mayquaza were attacking every single city in hoenn, also there was the regis trying to stop him,but they failed.  
Haunty: I think hes coming to lilycove city!.  
Paullie: let´s go,dialga: to lilycove city!  
Dialga: all right then.  
The 3 pals arrived at the city, paullie returned dialga to its pokeball, brendad was holding the alien like pokemon.  
Brendan: oh god its coming towards us!  
The scientist came to see them.  
Scientist: oh no, this is the end!,what are we going to do!  
Paullie: let me do this!, rayquaza is a dragon/flying type, and you know what it means?  
Scientist: no you don’t   
Paullie: clefable I choose you.  
A shiny clefable appeared, ready to battle.  
Paullie: cleffable, use moonbeam!  
Mega-rayquaza went towards the fairy-type pokemon, but the shiny pokemon fire a moon beam that it knocked out.  
May went back to normal and fell to the ground.  
Haunty: may,are you okay?  
May: yes, im fine, sorry about what have I done.  
Haunty: don’t worry about that.  
The city and the region was almost in ruins, but the people went out from their hiding and cheered at them.  
The regis came and gave a big thanks to her and her cleffable.  
Later, she caught the weather trio, after they sent the alien pokemon to the space centre, they called it deoxys.  
And that´s how llie and her friends save the day.


	7. The day after the attacks.

Haunty was with paullie at one of the pokemarts.  
Haunty: well, you really like what happened yesterday?  
Paullie:yes, I wish we could have more adventure.  
Haunty: oh you.

The end


End file.
